saber shinobi marionette
by alucardzero
Summary: Antes de que nuestro buen amigo entre a la academia tendrá un sueño recurrente en donde aparecen tres chicas, entren y conozcan quienes son las chicas de los sueño de Naruto, ¿"lima cereza zarzamora son ustedes?"


Capítulo 1-¿quién eres?

Nos encontramos en la famosa aldea escondida entre las hojas, o Konohakure no sato, donde se han creado muchos ninjas de gran calibre como lo son el yodaime Hokage y su esposa, Minato Kamikaze y Kushina Uzumaki mejor conocidos como el "el rayo amarillo de konoha" y "la habanero sangrienta", pero eso ya hace más de 9 años cuando estos ilustres personajes dieron sus vidas para salvar a la aldea de la total destrucción por el biju más poderoso de todos, el kyubi no kitsune, el zorro de las nueve colas.

Pero eso ya es una historia para otro momento, en estos momentos nos encontramos localizados en un complejo de apartamentos, los cuales se podían ver que estaban en un muy mal estado, a tal punto que ya se estaba cayendo la pintura de las paredes.

En uno de esos apartamentos, podemos observar a un niño no mayor de los 9 años, el cual tenía el cabello rubio, una piel increíblemente bronceada y unas curiosas y adorables marcas en las mejillas, las cuales parecían unos bigotes, este chico que duerme a pierna suelta es nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el cual aparentemente tiene un sueño extraño.

»Dentro del sueño«

En ese sueño Naruto se encuentra en un salón pero a diferencia de la academia ninja, este era algo raro, para empezar los asientos eran individuales y su vestimenta era distinta a la que acostumbraba tener, era un raro traje de color negro, con botones dorados y con un bordado sobre su pecho con forma de una hoja, se podía ver a distintos alumnos a su alrededor pero él no les ponía atención a ellos ya que estaba viendo a la puerta de la preparatoria donde estaba.

Pero lo curioso es que está viendo a tres chicas las cuales al parecer lo están esperando a la salida de la preparatoria.

La primera es una chica de cabello azul el cual le llega hasta las rodillas, la segunda es una chica de un hermoso cabello morado claro y la tercera es una chica más alta que las demás la cual tiene un hermoso cabello de color rojo

Naruto al momento de mirarlas le pareció escucharlas hablar con él, si no escucho mal ellas le dijeron "pronto nos reuniremos y esta vez no te dejaremos solo, es una promesa" eran las palabras de la chica peli azulado la cual parecía que era la menor de las tres, "te estaremos esperando querido" fueron las palabras dela pelirroja la cual a simple vista se notaba que era la mayor de las tres, "nos complace regresar a su lado mi señor" fueron las palabras de la peli lila, la cual era la que se notaba que era mayor que la peli azul pero más joven que la pelirroja, y era lo que el parecía que les escuchaba hablar, pero cada vez que él les iba preguntar quiénes eran, se despertaba o lo despertaban ya sea sus compañeros de la escuela o su despertador.

Naruto ya está un poco consternado por ese tipo de sueño, ya que por alguna razón se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, el sentía que esas chicas de su sueño lo lastimarían y él ya estaba cansado de sufrir.

Una mañana cuando iba a la academia choco contra una persona, esta era alta con el cabello largo azabache, y estaba vestida con un traje que asemejaban a un pergamino, pero lo que le llamo mayor curiosidad a nuestro joven amigo fueron sus ojos, unos bellos ojos de un bello y exótico color rojo los cuales refregaban mucha bondad asía su persona.

-discúlpame señorita, no fue mi intención chocar contra usted-lo dijo Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia, pero se podía ver que tenía los músculos tensados a la espera de algún golpe.

-tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada pero para la próxima mira bien por donde andas ¿de acuerdo?-lo dijo la bella mujer asombrando a Naruto por su tono de voz, uno que claramente estaba carente de odio asía él.

-lo siento de verdad, estaba distraído con algo, no volverá a ocurrir-lo dijo Naruto aun sin levantad la cabeza, el por alguna razón a pesar de que ella lo estaba tratando bien, no podía dejar de sentir miedo por los demás aldeanos a su alrededor.

Mientras Naruto mantenía aun la inclinación, la mujer logro ver algo que la sorprendió enormemente, en el cuello de Naruto tenía un extraño lunar en forma en corazón, sorprendiéndola ya que ella solo ha conocido a una persona con un lunar muy parecido.

-¿etto, pequeño dime cómo te llamas?-lo dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta, el cual logro hacer pasar incognito para Naruto.

:-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, deberás-lo dijo Naruto levantando el rostro y sonriendo muy ampliamente, ocasionando que a la mujer se le abrieran los ojos por lo que vio.

"kushina-sensei" fue el pensamiento de la chica ya que le pareció ver a una imagen de una mujer de unos 25 años, con el cabello rojo y vestía con un delantal, la cual estaba abrasando a Naruto y dedicándole la misma sonrisa.

-etto, señorita se encuentra bien, ¿por qué está llorando?-lo dijo Naruto mirándola con la cabeza ladeada, ocasionando una reacción la cual nunca se la espero.

-KAWAI-gritaron todas las mujeres en esa calle ocasionando que Naruto tuviera un gran escalofrió, mientras en los hombres extrañeza por esa reacción.

-si estoy bien naruto-kun, no te preocupes, por cierto soy kurenai yuhi-lo dijo la chica antes de arrodillarse y darle un abraso.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo abrasaba de tal forma que se sentía seguro, y sin saber que más hacer le regreso el abraso con unas cuantas lágrimas.

"no puedo creer que nos ocultaran esto, puede estar tranquila Kushina-sensei, yo cuidare de Naruto de ahora en adelante" lo pensó kurenai apretando más a Naruto contra su cuerpo.

-etto, kurenai-onee-chan, podría soltarme por favor-lo dijo Naruto el cual estaba asustado, pero no por el abraso de la chica, sino por la mirada de los demás.

-si disculpe no sé qué me paso hehe-lo decía kurenai la cual se quitaba una lagrima con una sonrisa en su rostro-ahora naruto-kun dime porque andabas tan distraído-lo dijo kurenai mirándolo a los ojos.

-etto, sé que sonara grosero pero no quiero que me traten de loco así que si me disculpa tengo que ir a la academia-lo dijo Naruto el cual trataba de alejarse de esa bella mujer pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.

-a mira la hora, llegare tarde a mi primer día de profesora, vamos naruto-kun, sube así no tardaremos en llegar-lo dijo kurenai mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto, el cual un poco asustado se montó sobre ella y así partieron a la academia.

Mientras esto pasaba con nuestro protagonista, en la academia se llevaba una rara discusión, ya que había un gran número de padres enfrente del Hokage el cual estaba con mucho dolor de cabeza junto a su mejor amigo y consejero danzo.

-ya cierren la maldita boca todos ustedes, el Hokage dio una orden para que él pueda estudiar aquí, así que ustedes no tienen ni vos ni voto ya que es una orden de su líder en jefe-lo dijo un hombre de unos 179cm de altura, con un peinado en forma de piña y una cicatriz sobre la nariz.

-no pueden dejar que esa cosa este con nuestros hijos, puede ser una amenaza para ellos-lo dijo un grupo de los padres los cuales parecían que habían ensayado esas palabras ya que la dijeron en sincronía.

-la decisión del Hokage ya está tomada así que será mejor que se retiren si no quieren ser arrestados por insubordinación y sus bienes congelados, váyanse ahora-lo dijo danzo el cual espesaba a emanar un poco de intención asesina asiendo que todos se exageran de la academia asustados.

-gracias danzo, de verdad no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí viejo amigo-lo dijo el Hokage el cual dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

-no importa viejo amigo, solo espero que el gaki llegue pronto, no me gustaría que el llegara tarde en su primer día de clases-lo dijo danzo mirando con su único ojo a la calle enfrente suyo por donde debería venir la persona que lo hiso cambiar.

Los tres estaban ya impacientándose de no ver por la calle al pequeño y danzo y hirusen estaban asustados, tanto que ya estaban a punto de mandar a sus Anbus respectivamente en la búsqueda del gaki, aunque se detuvieron al oír el grito emocionado del chico mientras caía justo enfrente de los ancianos he iruka con una sonrisa en la espalda de kurenai.

-que divertido fue kurenai-nee-chan, espero poder divertirme otra vez así contigo-lo dijo Naruto el cual mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Si tranquilo naruto-kun, por lo menos no llegamos tarde creo hehehe-lo dijo kurenai bajando a Naruto sin darse cuenta de las tres personas enfrente suyo.

-sí que bueno no quiero ver la cara de mis jijis viéndome llegar tarde, si como esas, hay no si son mis jijis-lo decía Naruto muy feliz hasta que vio al Hokage y a su consejero mirándolo un poco mal.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki, nos puedes decir porque razón llegaste tarde hoy?-lo dijo danzo con un rostro un poco enojado, pero por dentro estaba sonriendo de verlo iniciar con su vida shinobi y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, deberás ese pequeño fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, y con las ultimas fuerzas de vida que aun tenia protegería esa sonrisa.

-no fue mi intención danzo-jiji, es que volví a tener ese sueño y luego cuando venía me encontré con kure-nee-chan-lo dijo Naruto asustado ya que sus dos abuelos le habían dicho que si no llegaba puntual a su primer día de clases pues se quedaría una semana sin ramen, y sorpresivamente los señores ichiraku también se lo habían advertido y más la señora ichiraku quien dé dijo que si se esforzaba tendría una ración extra de ramen (valla forma de sobornarlo verdad XD)

-oh, hola kurenai-chan, por lo que veo también llegaste tarde ¿no?-lo dijo iruka con una sonrisa algo burlona, pero cambio de parecer por la mirada tan herida de la señorita yuhi.

-Hokage-sama, creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación muy importante que tratar y ahora-lo dijo kurenai mirando fuertemente al Hokage el cual se estaba muriendo de miedo (como dice el refrán nunca de los jamases has enojar a una mujer porque puede ser lo último que hagas)

: -es...esta bi...bien kurenai-chan, na...naruto-kun será me...mejor que entres antes que ci...cierren las puertas de tu sa...salón-lo dijo un muy asustado danzo el cual a pesar de sus grandes años de experiencias en el campo de batalla, nunca ha podido descubrir el medio para no asustarse contra la ira femenina.

-bueno mejor entro para conocer quiénes son mis compañeros, hasta luego saru-jiji, danzo-jiji y kure-nee-chan, deséenme suerte-lo dijo Naruto entrando a la academia dejando a unos pobres ancianos los cuales ya necesitaban un cambio de ropa interior.

Mientras Naruto entraba a la academia, siendo seguido guiado por iruka el cual se había despedido de los ancianos, kurenai tenía al Hokage y a danzo de sus ropajes y alzándolos contra la pared de la entrada.

-ahora me dirán ustedes dos malditos, porque razón me ocultaron la existencia del hijo de mi maestra y me hicieron creer que el había muerto-lo dijo kurenai la cual se lograba apreciar que había sacado algo más de conocimiento de Kushina, ya que increíblemente su cabellos se formaron 9 mechones asemejando 9 colas, y detrás de ella lograron ve la silueta de Kushina la cual tenía la misma apariencia.

-fue por su protección kurenai, si tu o kakashi lo adoptara los enemigos de sus padres atarían cabos hasta identificarlo, y luego matarlo-lo dijo sarutobi mientras intentaba soltar el agarre de su túnica Hokage de las manos de kurenai.

: -está bien, les creeré pero quiero que sepan que a partir de ahora yo me are cargo de naruto-kun entendido querido suegrito-lo dijo kurenai no como una sugerencia sino como un hecho

-estas segura kurenai-chan, no estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo pero que pasara con mirai-chan?-lo dijo danzo ya que el veía a la nieta de su amigo como una especie de sobrina, ya que cuando los sarutobi no podían cuidar a la niña él lo hacía.

-tranquilos, mirai-chan siempre ha querido un hermanito y creo que se llevaran muy bien ellos dos, bueno ahora me despido venerables que tengo que dar mis primeras clases-lo dijo kurenai con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora tanto así que hasta un pequeño pajarito se posó sobre su hombro, asombrando a todos los ahí presentes.

-sarutobi, recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a tu nuera nunca en lo que me queda de vida viejo amigo-lo dijo danzo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse pero se nota que necesitaba un baño con urgencia por la mancha amarilla en su kimono

Mientras todos los presentes se dispersaban y hacían un trato de silencio, para intentar olvidar ese momento de sus vidas, dentro de la academia parecía un caos, ya que justamente la aula 102 no estaba su profesor así que los pequeños para no aburrirse pues empezaron a jugar dejando un gran desastre.

: En eso llegaban Naruto junto a iruka, al cual en el momento de abrir la puerta es recibido por una pelota justo en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo noqueó sacándole una gota de sudor a todos los presentes, incluso a los rostros Hokage.

-etto chicos creo que matamos al sensei-lo dijo un chico el cual tenía un cachorro de perro sobre su cabeza, el cual por increíble que parezca dormía plácidamente.

-no aun respira-lo dijo un chico un poco gordito, el cual tenía un paquete de papas en la mano.

-hay que alivio hehehe, no quiero que mi madre me regañe por esto, eso sería muy problemático-lo dijo un chico el cual tenía un peinado en forma de piña y con cara de sueño.

-hum miedosos, al menos solo esta noqueado, así que podremos decir que se tropezó y quedo inconsciente-lo dijo un chico cual por increíble que parezca tenía un peinado en forma de culo de pato.

: -etto, ho...hola mucho gu...gusto me llamo na...Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerlos-lo dijo un medio temeroso Naruto el cual se presentó frente de los chicos.

En eso los chicos lograron escuchar un ruido que venia del suelo, cuando bajaron la mirada se toparon que iruka se estaba despertando, pero también notaron que tenía la nariz rota, por la sangre que le salía asustando a los chicos por ver primera vez sangre de una herida

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que me golpeo?-lo dijo iruka el cual se tomaba la cabeza por el dolor sin darse cuenta del sangrado de su nariz.

-iruka-sensei, ven déjame ayudarlo para llegar a la enfermería, ya que le sangra la nariz-lo dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a pararse a iruka y guiándolo hasta la enfermería, dejando a los demás alumnos siguiendo con sus cosas.

Luego de unos 15 minutos podemos ver que iruka se encontraba en la aula 102 tomando lista, con un par de algodones en su nariz y una mirada un tanto molesta.

-muy bien ahora que estamos todos, pasare lista para ver que nadie falte ¿de acuerdo?-lo dijo iruka mientras tomaba una carpeta con los nombres de los chicos.

-bueno iniciemos Abúrame Shino?-lo dijo iruka al su salón.

-presente-lo dijo un chico algo retirado de los demás, tenía una chaqueta grisácea la cual le cubría el rostro y unos lentes oscuros.

-bien veamos Akimishi chouji?-nombro iruka.

-presente-lo dijo un chico de cabellos un poco anaranjado, el cual andaba comiendo una bolsa entera de papas a sabor jalapeño.

-bien pero chouji-san, guarda un poco de tu paquete si quieres tener algo para el recreo vale-lo dijo iruka recibiendo un sí del chico mientras guardaba su paquete en la maleta, donde se veían aún más paquetes sin destapar-vale sigamos, Ama Tenten-lo dijo mirando a sus alumnos.

-aquí sensei-lo dijo una chica de cabello castaño la cual lo tenía atado en dos bolitas lo que le daba la apariencia de una tierna pandita.

-muy bien espero que mantengas esa energía todo el año, bueno siguiente es Haruno Sakura-lo dijo iruka con una sonrisa, aunque cuando nombro a Sakura de reojo miro a Naruto con un poco de pena muy bien disimulada.

-a...aquí presente-lo dijo una linda chica la cual tenía un bello cabello de un color algo exótico, para ser más precisos rosado, la cual estaba sentada junto a Naruto.

-bien bueno el siguiente es hyuga neji?-lo dijo buscando entre sus alumnos.

-aquí-fue lo dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, el cual ya le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos aperlados.

-vale pero por favor neji-chan, intenta decir presente ¿quieres querida?-lo dijo iruka el cual ya iba a continuar con el listado hasta que escucho.

-joder que soy un chico, también aquí me molestaran con eso T_T-lo dijo neji mientras que todos los chicos aguantaban las ganas de reír de la desventura de la vida de su compañero.

-ya tranquilo y discúlpame, pero con ese cabello cualquiera se equivoca no-lo dijo iruka tratando de emendar su error, pero consiguió lo contrario.

-ya verás iruka ya verás-lo dijo neji algo bajo mientras en su mente creaba más de una forma de tortura sobre su profesor, el cual tenía escalofríos por la mirada de neji.

-bueno, el siguiente es Hyuga Hinata-lo dijo buscando entre sus alumnos.

-aq...aquí es...estoy sensei-fue lo que se logró escuchar en medio de la sala donde se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y un poco azulado.

-bien pero para la próxima un poco más fuerte vale-lo dijo iruka recibiendo un "hi" de parre de Hinata

-bien ahora inuzuka kiba?-nombro iruka.

-aquí estamos iruka-sensei, y no se olvide de akamaru "guau"-lo dijo un chico que tenía el cabello castaño y una chaqueta azul claro, y sobre su cabeza tenía el cachorro de un perro de pelaje blanco.

-vale y akamaru, bueno siguiente serian, ¿rock lee?-como siempre lo nombro Misuki (que creerían que solo había un sensei en el salón)

-yosh aquí estoy sensei-lo dicho un chico que se podía ver que era muy enérgico, el cual tenía unos ojos demasiado grandes, los cuales lo acompañaban unas cejas del tamaño de una oruga.

-valla entusiasmo, me agrada el chico, esperemos que mantengas este entusiasmo hasta el final vale-lo dijo iruka mirando a Lee el cual se veía demasiado feliz por al menos ser reconocido.

-bueno el siguiente es, Nara shikamaru?-lo dijo Misuki, pero sin recibir respuesta, lo intento 5 veces mas y como nadie respondía ya iba a tacharlo, hasta que escucho.

-que problemático, aquí estoy sensei-lo dijo medio adormilado un chico el cual se tomaba el cabello con una moña dando la apariencia que tuviera una piña en la cabeza.

-Nara-san para la próxima evite quedarse dormido en madrugada-lo dijo Misuki un poco irritado por el comportamiento del chico el cual se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

-ya déjalo Misuki, tu sabes que los chicos del clan Nara son muy holgazanes, pero créeme prefiero tener a un chico de lugar de una chica Nara-lo dijo iruka teniendo un escalofrió al recordar lo que pueden hacer las mujeres del clan Nara, y recibiendo un problemático de un muy asustado shikamaru.

-está bien, el siguiente es, Tokisaki Kurumi-lo dijo iruka mirando sus alumnos.

-aquí estoy sensei-lo dijo una chica la cual tenía el cabello oscuro atado en una coleta la cual estaba sobre su hombro derecho, y con su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, mientas que su ojo derecho mostraba un hermoso color rojo.

"Así que te tengo como alumna este año Kurumi-chan, solo espero que deje esas sonrisas falsas que das pequeña" lo pensó iruka mirando a la chica, la cual al momento de sentirse observada por iruka le mostro una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que era una falsa ya que no se notaba nada de ella (como las primeras sonrisas de sai)

-bueno siguiente, Uchiha Akeno?-lo dijo Misuki.

-aquí presente-lo dijo una chica de un cabello negro atado en una coleta con un hermoso moño amarillo, y con unos bellos ojos ámbar los cuales transmitían un poco de miedo.

-bien siguiente, Uchiha Rías-esta vez fue iruka quien llamo a lista.

-aquí presente sensei-lo dijo una hermosa chicha la cual tenía el cabello de un hermoso color rojo, y unos ojos negros, pero que también transmitían un poco de miedo.

-bien el siguiente seria, Uchiha Sasuke-nombro iruka.

-hum aquí-fue lo único que dijo un chico el cual tenía el cabello azabache el cual tenía una forma de culo de pato.

-bien el siguiente seria, Uchiha Sayuri-nombro iruka mirando a su alumnado.

-aquí estoy sensei-lo dijo una chica la cual tenía el cabello azabache, y una mirada un poco afilada en contra de Sasuke, quien también se la regresaba.

-bien bueno el siguiente seria, Uzumaki Naruto-lo nombro Misuki con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, lo mismo que su mirada, la cual lanzaba dagas en contra de Naruto.

-aquí estoy-lo dijo Naruto bajando la mirada un poco asustado, y también temeroso ya que gracias a muy malas experiencias ha sabido saber que a los adultos no le agrada que lo miren a sus ojos, porque ellos lo atacan, pero sin darse cuenta una mano sujeta la suya, era la mano de Sakura la cual tenía los ojos llorosos mirándolo de reojo.

-bien el siguiente es, Yamanaka Ino-lo dijo iruka mirando duramente a su compañero el cual estaba con una sonrisa por la reacción de Naruto.

-aquí estoy, y déjame decirle misuki-baka que si te metes con bigotes, te metes conmigo-lo dijo una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules claros, la cual estaba mirando a Misuki con tanta intensidad que hiso retroceder dos pasos a Misuki.

-bien aquí están todos, me complace informarles que a partir de ahora seré su profesor, y durante estos 4 años espero grandes cosas de todos ustedes, bueno ahora pueden salir al recreo mientras pensamos como hacer su horario de clases vale-lo dijo iruka el cual miraba a todos sus 45 alumnos salir del aula, cuando salió el ultimo se voltio y le dio un golpe a Misuki.

-pero que te pasa iruka, porque me golpeas así de la nada-lo dijo Misuki el cual se estaba sobando la mejilla sin levantarse del suelo.

-Misuki, si vuelvo a ver que intimidas a uno de mis alumnos, a quien sea desearas estas muerto-lo dijo iruka el cual tenía una mirada tan gélida que asusto a Misuki por lo fría que era, y también por sus palabras ya que se conocía que iruka era un hombre de palabra, así que en él se aplica el refrán "mejor tenerlos de amigo, que de enemigo",

Mientras pasaba en el salón con los profesores, afuera con los alumnos pasaba otra cosa, ya que se habían formado unos grupos de los chicos, los niños estaban jugando con la pelota que había golpeado a iruka, mientras las niñas estaban cortando flores y armando coronas y manillas con ellas, bueno casi todos estaban así ya que bajo de un árbol estaban un grupito observando el patio algo alegados.

Estos niños eran Sakura, Naruto, Kurumi, Ino, Akeno y Rías, los cuales solo miraban a los demás jugar, bueno excepto Ino que andaba haciendo unas bellas manillas con las flores de a su alrededor, una vez terminada su labor volteo a ver a los otros chicos a su lado.

-tengan chicos-lo dijo Ino mientras extendía sus manos con las manillas en la mano, esto saco de su mundo a todos ya que ninguno decía nada, aunque por alguna razón Sakura no había soltado la mano de Naruto, se sentía protegida y completa con tan solo estar así.

-he, pero que es esto-lo pregunto Kurumi mientras tomaba uno de esos brazaletes lo cual le pareció lindo, pero no sabía para que servían ocasionando que mirara extrañada a Ino.

-son brazaletes de amistad, ya que desde ahora somos amigos y esto demuestra que lo somos-lo dijo Ino mientras tomaba la mano de cada uno y le ponía un brazalete floral.

-¿amigos?, ¿estas segura que quieres que sea tu amigo?-lo dijo Naruto mientras no dejaba de mirar el brazalete, era la primera vez que un niño le daba algo y le decía que eran amigos.

-claro bigotes, desde ahora todos somos amigos vale-lo dijo Ino mostrando una bella sonrisa, la cual había contagiado a sus nuevos amigos, pero luego pudieron darse cuenta que algo pasaba con los brazaletes.

-pero que les pasa, porque están brillando-lo dijo Akeno la cual no dejaba de ver algo sorprendente, ya que su brazalete de flores al igual que de los demás cambio de forma.

Cuando el brillo seso pudieron ver que se habían convertido en unos hermosos brazaletes de metal los cuales tenían un color para cada uno, Akeno tenía el azul rey con una flor naranja en el centro, Rías tenía el brazalete rojo con una flor azul, Sakura uno rosa con una flor azul, Ino era amarillo con una flor naranja, Kurumi era un brazalete rojo con una flor naranja y Naruto tenía un brazalete naranja con una flor multicolor, este fenómeno sorprendió a todos y más cuando sintieron un agradable calor proveniente de ella.

-¿pero que paso, porque ahora tus brazaletes cambiaron de este modo, no es que queje ya que esta bonito y todo pero que paso?-lo dijo Akeno la cual miraba su nuevo brazalete el cual le parecía hermoso.

-no lo sé pero qué bello es no lo creen amigos hehe-lo dijo Ino con una bella sonrisa en su cara, misma que pusieron todos hasta que algo les llamo la atención, enfrente suyo habían cuatro brazaletes más, los cuales estaban levitando en medio de todos, los colores eran un brazalete negro con una flor multicolor, un brazalete gris con la flor naranja, uno marón con la flor naranja y uno blanco con la flor azul.

-y estos, porque están levitando-lo dijo Naruto cuando toco los otros brazaletes, antes que salieran del lugar en una pequeña bola de luz dirigiéndose a unos chicos en el patio.

La primera esfera de luz se dirigió a Uchiha Sasuke el cual estaba en un árbol comiendo su almuerzo, el segundo fue a Sayuri la cual estaba junto a las demás chicas recolectando flores, el tercer haz de luz se dirigió a Hinata la cual estaba viendo desde una esquina a Sasuke con un lindo sonrojo, y el cuarto y último fue con Tenten la cual estaba leyendo un libro sobre armas, cuando las esferas llegaron con los chicos estas se posaron sobre sus muñecas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto el grupo de Naruto.

-¿Etto, alguno tiene una idea de lo que debió pasar?-lo dijo Kurumi la cual no quería separarse de Naruto, ya que por alguna razón se sentía segura a su lado, y un raro calor la invadía.

-¿magia?-respondieron los demás del grupo aunque había alguien que si lo sabía.

("etto oka-sama, tu sabes que paso con los brazaletes de Ino?")Lo pregunto Naruto al ser que siempre ha estado junto a él, y que es la que lo ha cuidado y criado, a la gran kyubi no kitsune.

(Si Naru-chan, eso se llama brazaletes del destino, tranquilo no les pasara nada malo ni a ti ni a los demás, vale) lo dijo la kyubi, la cual era una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente unos 27 años la cual tenía unas lindas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y 9 encantadoras colas de un hermoso color naranja con la punta amarilla.

("gracias oka-sama") lo dijo Naruto antes de cortar la conexión con su "madre"

-¿etto Uzumaki-san, porque aún me tienes tomada de la mano?-lo pregunto Sakura, la cual se sentía muy bien al lado de Naruto, como si se sintiera completa

-haa discúlpame no me había dado cuenta-lo dijo Naruto mientras la soltaba, pero al hacerlo sintió un vacío recorrer su cuerpo como si le faltara algo.

(Aun no es tiempo que te enteres Naru-chan, solo espero que no me odies cuando te enteres de la verdad) lo pensó la kyubi la cual estaba con una mirada triste miraba en un hermoso lago lo que estaba pasando afuera gracias a los ojos de Naruto.

En eso sonó el timbre para el fin del recreo y todos se dirigieron al salón, pero se extrañaron ver a un tercer adulto en el salón.

-bueno niños aquí tenemos a su nueva sensei, la cual les impartirá la rama de todo ninja debe conocer, el genjutsu así que quiero que todos la respeten entendido-lo dijo iruka el cual mostraba una sonrisa mientras presentaba a su antigua compañera de equipo.

-gracias por la presentación iruka-kun, bueno me presentare ahora, soy Yuhi Kurenai y a partir de ahora les daré la clase de genjutsu-lo dijo kurenai mientras miraba a todos los estudiantes y encontraba a Naruto junto a unas niñas, aunque hubo alguien quien le llamo la atención, y era la forma de actuar de la pequeña Sakura quien tenía agarrado el brazo de Naruto como si su supervivencia dependiera de ello.

-si como no, para que necesitemos una maestra para la única rama que es la más débil de todas he, mi papa dice que es mejor el ninjutsu que la pérdida de tiempo del genjutsu-fue lo que dijo uno de los demás alumnos civiles, a lo cual sus amigos asentían estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Cuando todos vieron al frente suyo solo pudieron sentir temor por dos cosas, la primera era la imagen de una criatura que era un esqueleto con capa negra y una guadaña, y la otra que asusto mucho más a todos pero sobre todo al bocazas fue ver la hermosa pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante sonrisa de kurenai.

-o conque eso piensa tu padre pequeño, déjame decirte que tu padre es el peor shinobi que he tenido que conocer, por algo el no pudo graduarse de la academia, y otra cosa cuando salgas solo dile que cerberos quiere jugar vale-fue lo que dijo kurenai recibiendo una afirmación del chico, el cual tenía una mancha de lo más sospechosa por las palabras de su maestra.

-bueno ya es hora de que les entregue los horarios que manejaremos este año-lo dijo Misuki el cual ya empezaba a hincharle la cara extrañando a todos los chicos y a kurenai.

-vale gama-sensei-lo dijo Naruto ocasionando que todos los presentes estallaran a carcajadas a expensas del pobre Misuki.

»Fin del capítulo 1«


End file.
